


A Helping Hand

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Female Dirk's name is Dawn, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat is in a bit of trouble he went to find Dave for help but instead found a lady Strider to assist TW: Smut, handjob, oral Fem!Dawn and Karkat one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I put something new up, don't worry I will be updating my current WIPs hang tight for that. But for now here's some homesmut for you.

Your name is Dawn Strider and you are bored as hell in the Strider apartment. This is fantastic, statistically of course because Dave just upped and left without really saying much like always. Dirk went out with his friends not too long ago so there went some good old sibling bonding time! The pad was just empty and actually quiet for most part and you in your state of boredom actually did some housework to sprucing up the place and now you're just relaxing on the couch watching something on TV because why not. But that was soon interrupted when you heard knocking at the door. When you answer you saw one of Dave's little friends, the short troll was standing at the door.

"Sup. You okay there?"

He looked up at you and started speaking weirdly "Oh um...Hi... Where is Dave?" He managed to ask

You shrugged "Dunno I haven't seen him all day, he might have went out with John want me to take a message?"

The little guy began to look down "He said he would be home today."

"Oh you were expecting him?"

He nodded "I was... I told him that something important was wrong."

"Hey I'm sorry, he just randomly decides to go out sometimes."

You watch him frown in anger "He did this on purpose... Did he tell you I was coming over?"

You thought a bit before answering "He said he might have company later... My guess that's you?"

"Yeah, we agreed this time too…"

"Ah, well you can stay here and chill until he gets back if you want."

"Sure…" He shrugged

You motion the troll inside and studied him a bit, he seems nervous for some reason. Maybe he's not good with girls? Who knows but you decide to be the good hostess and make him feel comfy cozy.

"Have a seat, need a drink or something?"

He sat down on the couch and shook his head shifting around a bit.

"You sure? I mean it's okay and all."

"I-I'm sure..." He says as he shifts around again

You shrugged. "Alright then...you okay though? Kinda jumpy there...you gotta use the restroom?"

" I'm fine... And no... I don't-, it's just a problem that Dave said he could fix until it was over..."

You sit yourself next to him now curious. "What's the problem, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think you would be freaked out if I told you...It's a troll thing."

You smirked. "Try me."

He swallowed hard. "I-I... am sorta.. in heat…And Dave said he could help me."

You took a moment to think "You mean like how animals get and stuff?"

"Y-Yea…" He said sheepishly

You chuckled at the idea of Dave getting involved in provocative behavior. " And Dave? He'd help you...oh wow!"

"What do you mean by that? He said he would!" He protested

You shook your head "No it's not that I mean...I didn't know that's what he was into."

The lil troll slumped a bit in the couch. "He confuses me…"

"Hey don't worry, I'm positive he will no doubt help you, he's a type of guy you have to get use to over time. But he's a cool dude I promise"

"He said he likes John… But he wants to help me…"

You scratched your chin, Dave seems to be picking up some of Bros bad habits. "I see…"

"I don't think he will…"

" Is your uh situation you got going on... Bad?"

He looked up at you "Huh? Um... It hurts and I'm squirmy as you've seen…"

You nodded as you played doctor to this poor troll. "I see I see."

"And I really need to pail…"

"Sounds like someone's getting impatient?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like how bad you know?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" He blurted out

"Woah okay okay, I'm sorry."

He sighed a bit "All I know is I will do anything for someone to pail me." He flushes and looks down at his feet.

You feel kind of bad for the guy and gave a light sigh "Well I mean...I could help you out...but if that's not your thing I understand."

He looks up at you "What? You'd help me even though you just fucking met me?"

"If you'd like, I mean you did say you'll do anything sooo-"

" I-I guess I'm okay with that…"

" I don't want you to have to wait around while you're in pain either."

Karkat nodded while still candy red in the face. With the conformation set, you get up and face the young troll.

"Alright, since this is kind of new to me top, you're gonna have to help me out alright ?" you ask while you starts striping

His candy red face gets even more shades as he nods again.

"Alright. So I guess I could start by, getting a look down below?"

You watch him get really embarrassed while he takes off his clothes revealing his tender region. It was really something you don't see everyday.

"Well now this is interesting." You said while staring

He covers himself up quickly. "Y-You think it's weird don't you…"

"No no, it's something new I've never seen before. Come'er, move your hands for me...Please?"

Reluctantly, he moves his hands away slowly and looks up at you while biting the inside of his mouth, it was all too clear that he has zero experience with the female gender of any kind. But it's somewhat adorable so you smile at him, in hopes he will relax a bit.

"There see? It's not so bad."

"I-I guess…"

You start to move your hand to his bulge. "This feel any good?"

His breath hitches and he bites his lip while nodding his head.

"Good, it feels really slippery…" You mused while getting a good feel of his bulge on your hand, moving up and down his full length.

"Tr-Trolls bulges are naturally lubricated" He moaned softly trying to cover his mouth

"Oh that's interesting, but you don't have to be shy. If you want to moan then moan~" You encouraged

He nodded and moved his hand away from his mouth. With that taken care of you traced your fingers around the bulge working painfully slow.

"You know I never got your name after all this time."

"F-Fuck!~" He moaned and looked at her slightly "I-Its Karkat…"

"Karkat huh? That's kinda adorable, so do you want me to go faster Karkat?" You teased

He nodded quickly while flushing and biting his lip a little more in anticipation. " I-I never got your name either…"

You smiled while you increased the speed a bit. "My names Dawn."

You let out a small chuckle while moving your hand, exploring the full length of his bulge. If it weren't a sex organ of a troll this would actually feel kinda nice on a regular basis, maybe some kinda therapeutic stuff or something like it. Nonetheless Karkat seemed to be in seventh heaven with all the moaning and blushing he's doing, maybe it is time to up the ante.

" Hey Karkat, would it be okay if I sucked on it?"

"I-I don't g-give a shit." He breathed out sharply

"Well alright then~" You chuckled as she starts to lick his bulge

His breath hitched slightly while throwing his head back. His breath hitched slightly "Sh-Shit~!"

You started sucking on his bulge from the top, slurping slowly on it while bobbing your head. He moaned and moved his hand down to tangle his fingers in your hair. You started to move your tongue further down on his bulge until you were licking the full length of his member from the base then working your way back up. He moaned a bit louder while he whined slightly.

"Are you close to cumming Karkat?" You asked

"I-I think so...?" He struggled to respond

"Just release your load alright?" You encouraged while she gave his bulge a hard slurp and deep-throats it

He moaned loudly as he released his load. "A-AH~!"

You watched as some of his cum hit your cheek and giggled a bit as he flushed deeply and covered his face while panting heavily.

"You feel better now Karkat?" You asked while cleaning your face

"S-Sorta…"

"Something still bothering you?" You asked curiously

"M-My nook, th-that's still bothering me…"

You look and insert your pointer finger to where you thinks it might be. "Is this it?"

He gasped and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes…"

"Hm~" You mused while moving your finger in circle motions

He bit his bottom lip hard while moaning softly.

"You keep doing that your lip will bleed..." You warned as you added in a second finger watching as he gasped with delight

"This feels really nice too actually." You had to admit

"Y-You're...Welcome?" He replied obviously too confused with pleasure to really answer fully

You chuckled while moving your fingers inside him watching his reactions and his moans, but you were feeling a lil bit curious. "Let's try for one more shall we?" You asked as you inserted a third finger in him.

That must have sent him over the edge as he gripped the couch cushions slightly while moaning out "F-Fuck~"

"You like that?" Staring him down amused by how he reacts to your fingers

He nodded slightly and flushed a deeper shade of candy red now.

"Well don't be shy, tell me~" You allured him while taunting him with slow movements of your fingers

"Y-YES I LIKE IT!" The poor young troll blurted out

"You want me to go faster?" You teased

He nodded quickly, you could tell he was going to cum soon, very soon

"Well go on, ask me Karkat~"

He flushed deeply "PL-PLEASE GO FASTER!...~"

You smiled and moved all 3 of your fingers in a circle motion faster than before exploring his inside. "Certainly~"

He moaned loudly and gripped on to the arm of the couch while arching his back slightly. "F-Fuck! This feels r-really good~!"

"I'm glad you think so~" You hummed while you moved your fingers in the "come here" motions. "Now same like before alright, release your load for me."

He looked at you while nodding and panting heavily as you add in a forth finger to bring it over the top. He moans loudly and nearly man gripped the couch while his toes curled. You stopped to take out your fingers and replaced them with your tongue, licking it slowly as he cried out more.

"I-I think I-I'm really fucking cl-close~!"

You moaned a bit while encouraging him to cum hitting his sweet spot in lapping circles. He soon releases his candy red load while crying out your name, catching most of it with your tongue but some more got on your cheeks as you licked away the remaining. He slouched over and relaxed on the couch panting heavily. You did some good work today.

"Feel better?" You asked

He nodded while catching his breathe, you couldn't help but giggle.

"H-How did you know how to do that?"

You shrugged. "I guessed at first, but then once I saw your reactions, it was easy from there."

He rolled his eyes in disbelief as you chuckled softly "Well you weren't complaining at all about it now were you?"

He blushed while shaking his head "You knew what you were doing….because you...are good at that shit…"

"Maybe, I don't brag about it."

He huffed a bit and looked back at you a bit more at ease and calmed. "Can I cuddle with you?"

You got up and sat right next to him while giggling at bit, how could you say no to such a cute request? "Sure Karkat."

He scooted next to you and rested his head on your chest. "Thanks for helping me by the way…" he said softly "But why did you want to help me?"

"Well I told you, I didn't want you waiting around for Dave if you were in pain" you explained

You smirked as you watched him roll his eyes and pout on your chest as he looks at you. It was actually very funny so of course you giggled a bit at it. You also watched him put his hand on your as if you weren't paying attention, but of course you were and you were smirking the whole time while you looked down at the interlocking hands.


End file.
